


After Prom

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: SO





	After Prom

**Author's Note:**

> not written for profit or anything, just self indulgent to be honest!

The prom is beautiful. The red lights illuminating the room, people slow dancing, kissing, then Lady Bird and Christine. And as Lady Bird is looking into Julie's eyes, she's realising maybe all of this was wrong to begin with. Maybe she was never meant to waste her time with Danny, or spend so long with Jenna, become intertwined with Kyle. Maybe all she needed all along was Julie. Her best friend. And Julie smiles back at her, her eyes shining, as they dance, Lady Bird knowing they could inhabit their own world at this moment, they could run away together, and never look back.  
And then all at once, it just hits Lady Bird.   
Her gaze moves downwards slightly, to Julie's lips.   
All those days she was kissing stupid, confused, confusing boys.  
All those years spent sitting with Julie, stealing alter crackers, listening to music, becoming knitted together.  
All the times Julie slept over, and Lady Bird would wake up before her, and leave her for a bit, just to watch her best friend, smiling, taking in the moments.   
Lady Bird pulls Julie close, and passes it off as a hug. But the moment was there. And it was clear what it was.  
When they leave the prom, they go to the bridge and watch the lights, reflecting off the water. Lady Bird tells Julie more about Kyle, Julie tells Lady Bird she's leaving.   
And the world is quiet, infinite, theirs.  
And soon Lady Bird is leaning in, her hand framing Julie's cheek, and Julie is closing her eyes, and they're kissing, finally, finally, soft lips on slightly chapped lips, and it's the kind of kiss that makes them feel together. It makes them feel like they have all the time in the world.  
Maybe they do.


End file.
